The Day You Met The Doctor
by It's-Nothing-Just-A-Wolf
Summary: You are a secretary who loves their simple life. You are happily in a relationship and then that gets messed up. You meet the Doctor one night when he finds you a crying mess. How will this turn out? Will you choose to see the stars or say with you wonderful life?
1. Chapter 1

The Day You Met the Doctor

Information: Y/N= Your name

B/N= Boyfriends name

F/C= Favorite color

H/C= Hair color

H/L= Hair length

You were walking out the door of your apartment to you job. You were a secretary at a high class office. Your life was ordinary and consisted of the same thing every day, you get up get ready go to work go out with your boyfriend B/N. It was a simple life, but it was yours. You walked in greeting anyone you saw (you were friendly like that). You felt a sense of comfort walking into your glass office that overlooked the city of London. You could look out there for hours if you had the time. You took a breath before getting to work.

You had just left the office to go meet B/N when you got a phone call. "Hello?" You said as you answered the phone. "Y/N" You knew that was B/N. "Hey where are you? I thought you were meeting me outside the building?" You didn't want to sound angry but you knew he knew how you felt about being stood up. "I-I'm sorry. I just can't do this anymore." His voice was shaking but showed no sign of emotion…you felt a chill go up your spine at the thought you had..."What do you mean you can't do this anymore?" He may have been good at covering his emotions but you were not! The fear in your voice was evidenet. "I think you know what I mean. Y/N…it's over. I just don't see us going anywhere. I'm sorry." You heard the phone click signaling he had hung up on you. You felt your throat closing up and the tears pooling down your face. What was the point? The simple life you loved so much was gone, crushed into a thousand pieces.

You didn't care who saw you, you were too numb to be embarrassed by your state. It was all too much! All too painful! You ran up the stairs to your room and quietly closed the door behind you. You slid down the door frame and curled into a ball to give yourself a nice long cry. You cried until it hurt, you were lightheaded and now had a headache that didn't seem to make any promises of leaving. You were about to get up when you heard a very strange noise…you couldn't even describe it. You were still frozen in place listening for the sound when a knock came to your door. "Hello! Anyone home? I could use some help!" The voice was very energetic and happy. Something you desperately needed right now. You slowly opened the door to see a tall man with dirty blond or ligh brown hair, he was thin and attractive. "Hi! I'm the Do-What happened to you! You look a mess! Mind if I come in?" He didn't even wait for an answer. He just walked past you and into the kitchen. You sat there absolutely stunned.

You finally gathered the nerve to go question him and found him sitting at your kitchen table waiting for you with two cups of tea. You hesitantly joined him and started to sip your own tea. "So…what happened?" He asked quietly and calmly. You shook your head slightly giving him a sad smile. "I don't want to burden you with my troubles." He furrowed his brows as he frowned "What makes you think it would be a burden? I want to help you in anyway I can." He gently took your hand in his never breaking eye contact with you. He nodded his head before saying "Go on." You hesitantly started your sad story. By the time you were finished the Doctor had gotten up and was pacing the kitchen. He slammed his hand on the table making you jump! "Sorry! Sorry. I just get so mad! Why do humans have to be this way towards each other! Where I'm from only love is taught. Not this…this evil!" You got up and put your hand on his shoulder "Doctor it's fine, I'm fine." You paused thinking over his past words…"Why do you speak as though you aren't one of us?" He looked confused for a second before realizing what he had said. He smiled excited. "It would be better if I show you." He held out his hand for you to take "May I?" You smiled nodding and let him grab your hand and pull you to the top of the apartment building. There stood a wooden blue police box. You had always loved them, but this one was unique. You looked to him expectantly "Can we go in?" He ran up to the door and pushed it open. He held it for you as you entered.

You gasped in surprise! It was** beautiful**! It was different colors throughout and had a glass flooring (similar to your office). You looked to him with a bright smile on your face! "Is this yours?" He nodded excitedly "Yep! I'm always looking for new guests-companions as I like to call them. If you would like…you could stay with me." You looked to him in even more shock! 'He wants me to stay?' "Y-you really want me to stay?" He looked to you in astonishment…"Why would I! Y/N you have just sat and listen to me rant on and on! Not many people are willing to do that. You also happen to have a fantastic personality and I find you intriguing." You pulled him in for a tight hug, "Thank you!" After an awkward moment on his part he finally returned the hug. "No Y/N, thank you." He ran over to the counsel and pressed some buttons before pulling on a lever. You weren't prepared for the sudden movement so you grabbed on to the railing. "Where are we going!" You yelled over the sound of the machine. "I have no idea!" He said laughing like a madman! You knew that you should probably be scared, but the only thought that came to your mind was 'This is going to be fun!'


	2. Chapter 2

4 Month Anniversary

The Day the Doctor Took You Away

You held on for dear life hoping that the Doctor actually knew what he was doing! Finally the police box came to a jerking halt. You hesitantly made your way over to the Doctor, gripping the rail the entire trail over. Just as you were about the get to him the police box jerked again causing you to ram into him. "Whoa!" He laughed as he caught you. He pulled you up by your shoulders holding onto you in case you were to fall again. "You alright there?" You quickly returned his eager smile nodding your head excitedly! "Yeah totally fine, where are we?" You looked to the little screen he was watching. You took turns looking from the screen to the Doctor trying to decide which was more interesting. He sighed dramatically "I already told you I have no idea! That's the fun part." You looked at him watching his dazzling facial expression closely "What is?" He quickly grew the face of a child. "We get to go find out!" He ran forward swinging open the doors and running out, leaving you…exactly where he left you.

You stared after him in confusion 'Should I follow? Did he want me to come? What if he leaves me out there!' Your thoughts were interrupted when you heard footsteps running towards you. You panicked not knowing what was coming for you! You quickly grabbed the closest thing to you…a frying pan (have to love Tangled) the Doctor came rushing in only to pause and stare at you in exasperation! "What on Earth are you doing!" You looked from him to the frying pan…"I'm not putting it down." He slowly walked towards you hands up in surrender. "And why not exactly?" You stated your facts confidently "For all I know you are a copy of the Doctor or a shape shifter and you have the real Doctor tied up somewhere in some deep cage, I went to college I'm at least a little clever. Also the fact that if I put this weapon down you could pull out one of your own stun me and take me away so I can never be found again." The Doctor couldn't do anything but smile. "You are one clever person." You smirked, "Prove to me you're the Doctor." You said seriously. The Doctor looked around anxiously thinking of a way to prove himself…"What to do. What to do." He muttered to himself. "Aaah!" He exclaimed grabbing a knife. He quickly pulled up his sleeve and cut right into his arm making you gasp! "Doctor no!" He looked up smiling until he saw how upset it had made you, then he just looked confused "What! I have to prove to you. Shape shifters and clones don't bleed. Trust me I've dealt with them before." You calmed down once he explained his motives. You slowly set your pan down before rushing over to try to stop the bleeding.

"You're a doctor you should know better." You scolded as you had him sit down so you could clean the cut. He tried to hide his smile as you pouted and furrowed your brows in frustration. "You know that's not why you're upset. You're only upset because you feel responsible." He said in a goofy voice that almost made you crack a smile…almost. "No I simply think it was a dumb thing to do." He put a hand over his heart in fake hurt. "I am truly offended (Y/N)! That has truly hurt my feelings! My feelings are truly wounded!" You gave up laughing and tightly wrapped the bandage around his cut earning an "Ow!" from him. "And you are truly a drama queen." He smiled at you before jumping up and holding out his hand. "What?" You asked him in confusion. "Well I don't really want to go see a planet by myself." You smiled before taking his hand.

You and the Doctor ran to the door! He held his hand up before peeking his head out the door. You tried to peek over his head in anticipation. He turned back to look at you he was completely serious. "Ok you stay here while I go make sure it's safe." You rolled your eyes "Aww no fun!" You could see the smile trying to make its way to his face but he wouldn't let it until he added "I mean it (Y/n)." You sighed nodding "You got it captain." You said fake saluting him. He rolled his eyes running out. You leaned against the door waiting for the boredom to end…nothing. You tensed when you heard monstrous screaming! You hesitantly reached your head out the door looking for any sign of the Doctor…"Please don't let him be dead please don't let him be dead." You mumbled to yourself, your anxiety creeping up. Finally you heard something! "(Y/N)! (Y/N) Get inside! Not safe I repeat NOT SAFE!" You quickly scrambled back towards the counsel leaving him enough space to run in and start the police box! "Are you ok? What was out there?" You asked calmly. This caused the Doctor to look up in surprise. All of his companions usually got really freaked out their first go on a different planet and they almost never followed instructions…why is this one so different? You watched the Doctor in confusion. "Hello?" You waved your hand in front of his face. "Yeah, he definitely spaced out." You leaned against the counsel waiting for him to come out of it. "Sorry what?" He said looking to you once more. "What happened and are you alright?" You said sounding bored. He nodded "Yeah I'm fine and no it's not safe. There were Vashta Nerada out there!" You looked at him before pretending you completely understood. "Oh, that's bad." He nodded completely agreeing with you. "Well off to a new planet!"

"What!" You stomped your foot in frustration. "I didn't even get to GO on that planet." He looked up not really knowing what to say. "Oh don't worry there are plenty of other planets." You rolled your eyes shrugging before you remember something "Wh-!" Your sentence was cut off when the police box started to move again. Knocking you into the rails once more. "Well never mind!" You mumbled to yourself. The Doctor laughed "Do you know where were going this time!" You yelled over the roaring of the engine. "Nope!" You smiled, you always did love adventures.


	3. Chapter 3

The Day You Met the Doctor

Chapter 3

The Adventure Begins

You groaned playfully as you moved over to him to watch the monitor from over his shoulder. "So where are we?" The Doctor glanced at you over his shoulder giving what could only be described as a look of admiration. "Someplace exciting." The look of excitement in his eyes told you he wasn't lying. You rolled your eyes smiling. "Doctor I am currently traveling through space with a bow tie wearing alien who flies around in a time traveling police box. Anywhere we go is going to be exciting." He smiled adorably as you gave him a pointed look. You sighed in defeat knowing he wasn't going to tell you and that you would just have to play his game. "Alright give me another hint."

The Doctor thought a second never breaking eye contact. He was biting his lip in concentration. "It's going to be very special." You took a step closer leaning in excitedly like a child. "What kind of special?" He leaned in until your noses were almost touching "The most special of specials." He said excitedly and playfully using the same childlike tone you were. He wiggled his eye brows up and down before moving away to mess with the Tardis. You laughed shaking your head.

You found yourself becoming mesmerized with the way the Doctor moved. The way he tinkered with the counsel, or unmindfully ran his hand lovingly across the Tardis. The way he would playfully bump into you when he was doing something. You were quickly realizing that when it came down to it, it was just his personality, it was just him…

The Doctor smiled up at you noticing the thoughtful slightly intrigued look that was currently displayed on your features. He stood there a few moments in silence. You didn't even seem to notice him watching you with the same look. He smiled this fond smile as he moved closer to you resting his elbow on the counsel so that he could continue to watch you. The Doctor was not one for noticing space differences so he got close enough so that he could feel your light breath on his face. He had to admit there was something comforting about it. You seemed to come out of it just as he was starting to lose himself in watching you. He watched the way your pupils dilated as you came out of your thoughts. You looked up registering his eyes boring into yours. This look of contentment showing through his eyes. It made you smile a peaceful smile.

There was no need for words and you continued to watch each other. For all you knew this was how he learned from humans. You knew for sure this is how you were going to try to understand him. There was no awkwardness with him. It made you feel more cared for than you had in years. You tried to push the thoughts of him away as you felt them hurdling towards you. 'Stop it! You're having a good time, don't let that jerk ruin it!' You mentally yelled at yourself. Though it didn't really work as images of him leaving you came into your mind.

The Doctor could tell something had changed with you. Your eyes were glazed over again, but not in the peaceful and happy way as they had been before. This look was one of sadness and distress. Two emotions he never wanted to see you experience. It made him suddenly aware that you had though, you had experienced these emotions. That's why you were here wasn't it? To escape from that? That's why he had brought you on here hadn't he? To help you feel better about yourself? To show you how amazing you were? Or was there an ulterior motive not even he knew? He was pondering this thought when the Tardis lurched forward signaling you had reached your destination. He pushed the thoughts away smiling brightly at you "Well it looks like we're here!" He raced forward grabbing your hand and pulling you towards the door. You laughed as he pulled you along. That's how he needed it to be. He would help you, he had to.

As he reached for the door you joked "You mean I actually get to leave this time?" He smiled at your sarcasm rolling his eyes using a playfully annoyed voice "Yes, you can leave." You both laughed as he opened the door holding it opened for you. You gasped at what you saw. It was absolutely beautiful! You were standing in a garden with so many exotic flowers you wouldn't believe existed if you weren't seeing them for yourself! "Doctor where are we?" He smiled happily hearing the awe in your voice and watching the amazement crossing your features. It was things like this that made him feel like he was succeeding. "This Y/N is Apalapucia." You continued to look around before finally making eye contact with him. "It's beautiful." The Doctor couldn't be happier at hearing you so happy and seeing the happiest shine in your eyes. They were the brightest Y/E/C he had ever seen. They were beautiful, then again so were you. He frowned in confusion as that thought crossed through his mind. You felt worry slip into your heart as the Doctor frowned in what you could only see as confusion and worry.

"Doctor what is it? What's wrong?" He focused back in on your face as he could hear the worry in your tone. "Oh nothing! Sorry just spacing off!" You didn't know why but you hugged him tightly whispering "Thank you" into his ear. You weren't exactly what you were thanking him for specifically but you just needed him to know. You were relieved when you felt him arms on your back. You were glad he hadn't denied you hug. That wouldn't have bene embarrassing! When you pulled away he had the brightest smile you had ever seen on him. You laughed at how cute he looked "What?" He started to laugh at something only he could see was funny. "You are the most grateful companion I have ever had…it's so strange." He looked at you as though you were a puzzle he had to figure out. It was an intriguing notion.

You started to walk side by side you were curious and just really wanted to know, besides it made for some conversation while you admired your surroundings. "So are you saying that your other companions weren't grateful?" He hummed confused before connecting what you were asking "Oh no! Don't get me wrong. All of my companions were happy to come and were grateful, they just never showed such emotion through it like you. Also they usually said thank you once the trip was over not as soon as they stepped out the doors." He laughed at the end, he was telling the truth. It was something he had never witnessed before. You bumped his shoulder playfully "Hey! I can't help it! This place is amazing!" He laughed gravitating towards you touch so that your shoulders were touching as you walked. The two of you made small talk that would often cause you both to leave into fits of laughter.

The Doctor loved to watch the certain reactions that would slip into your features. The way your hair would shine in the sun, the way your smile stretched beautifully onto your face making you look complete. The way your hand would occasionally run through your hair. It was something that brought him eternal peace for reasons he didn't understand. I relieved thought came into his mind though, a thought that he knew would forever give him peace, you and him would always be friends.

You were having the best time of your life with the Doctor on this beautiful planet. The air was fresh and smelled of strawberries and sunshine. The wind was the most perfect breeze to match the perfect temperature. You could stay here forever with this man. You looked up to see a beautiful glass building. The Doctor followed you gaze noticing you hadn't responded to his question. "What is it?" The Doctor took a glance at you and felt that familiar smile slip onto his face at your amazement at everything. "That is where we sign in. You see this place is a bit of vacation area. We'll get a room and go explore. Sound good?" You nodded happily attempting to keep the blush off of your face at the mention of sharing a room. Not that you would mind! You were comfortable enough with the Doctor, you knew that you were close enough to him that it wouldn't be an issue, but you were still a girl with an imagination that was hard to keep in control sometimes.

You followed the Doctor into the building constantly being amazed by something new whether it was a person or another part of this world that you couldn't wrap your mind around. You looked at the Doctor amazed at the man himself. How in the world could he be this calm and natural in whatever situation they were in! How was he not surprised by any of this! You finally couldn't keep your questions to yourself. As you neared the desk you whispered to him "How can this all be so normal for you?" He laughed as he looked at you "You get used to it. I mean I still love every second but you do get used to it. Don't worry you will to." He said putting a hand on your shoulder and guiding you to the front desk.

"Hi one room for me and my companion here." He said in the most charming tone you could imagine. He was so happy all the time you couldn't help but admire him for it. If the receptionist had anything to say about sharing a room she didn't she simply smiled her bright smile and told them to have a great time." With a quick thank you he excitedly pulled her towards their room. He guided her towards a strange contraption that you could only figure was a more futuristic version of an elevator, but it was circular and shot up at the speed of light. He pulled you onto it and pressed the button to shoot you up.

You were not expecting the strong force that threw you into the wall on the way up. By the time you got to your floor you were gripping the wall for dear life and looked something like a spider! The Doctor on the other hand was perfectly fine, while you stood there breathing hard and terrified. He walked out of the elevator but looked confused when he reached for your nonexistent hand that was still in the elevator with the rest of you. "What's wrong?" You had the most insane look of fear in your eyes and good chances are you were being dramatic but as you cautiously walked out of the elevator you jumped as the doors snapped shut. You mumbled a quick "Thanks for the warning." Before he excitedly pulled you towards the room. He quickly unlocked the door before pulling you in and holding his arms out as though he were presenting a trophy…It. Was. Huge!

"Wait, this is where were sleeping?" The Doctor nodded his head excitedly. He was quite liking your expression of amazement as you crossed the room to look out the huge window that formed almost as though it were a wall. The window gave you a clear view of what was in store for every day you were there. He had personally chosen this room for you since he knew you liked the garden (which is exactly what the window showed) above the garden there were many different buildings and outdoor things that looked quite intriguing. You walked towards the closet and bathroom opening the bathroom door first. It was pure white, shining in the most pure way. Something about it gave you comfort. The only other color in the bathroom was the sea blue marble floors that somehow made you feel as though you were on a beach. You made your way to the closet to find that it was a simple closet…strangely enough you didn't mind. It was almost like a piece of normal compared to the rest of the room. You walked back out to the bigger area to where the Doctor stood with his arms in his pockets looking quite smug.

You were sure you looked like an idiot coming out with your eyes wide and mouth agape. You ran your hand along the bed happy to find that it felt as wonderful as the rest of the room looked. You had always been a sucker for an extremely soft bed. "This is amazing!" He plopped onto the bed that you were standing next to resembling a kid. "I know!" There was a pause as it almost seemed he got shy…"So do you like it?" He bit his lip looking up at you through his eyelashes. You looked at him almost as if asking 'Are you serious?' "Doctor this is the nicest place I have ever been! Of course I love it!" You leaned forward to give him a hug but effectively made you both lose your balance and fall onto the bed instead. You were both laughing like morons. As the laughing died down you opened your eyes to see the Doctor giving you the same look he had been on the Tardis…you didn't really know what it was but it made you feel nervous and at home all at the same time. You chuckled slightly keeping his gaze but he could see you glancing down shyly every few seconds.

He didn't know what it was but something about you made him feel so free! Like he was unstoppable and could do no wrong in your eyes. You made him feel whole. Something he gravely needed after this newest regeneration. Maybe with you he could start fresh. Not knowing what he was doing he gently moved a strand of your hair behind your ear. He frowned when he felt you stiffen slightly. The smile never left your face though…you were one confusing human. You laid there a moment just smiling and laughing at the other. It was nice, something to hold onto. Finally you felt ok to leave this. There was only so much you could take of someone caring about you. If you got too close it would be too hard to leave when it was time to go home. "What else did you want to show me?" The Doctor was lost in his thoughts so it took him a moment to comprehend what you had asked…"Oh yes!" He said jumping up onto his knees. "Uh there is the garden, pool, a fighting range, you can go sky diving along the moon, and we can go to the trampolines they have set up next to certain buildings!" You just laughed as he went on excitedly. Finally you stood up from the bed taking his waiting hand and ran towards whatever adventure called you next.

Authors note: Hi guys! I'm not really sure how long it's been since the last chapter but here's the new one! I hope you like it! So far I've liked every chapter of this story and I hope you do as well. I personally really enjoyed reading this chapter and writing it was cool too. I just really hope you guys like it since you all waited so long to see if it was going to be one chapter or not and all that jazz. Anyway have a great Saturday!


End file.
